


It's Our Pain (That Makes Us All Human)

by producerwink



Series: Wanna One Seraph of The End AU [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, 2park, Angst, Deephwi, Idk where im going with this, Minor Character Death, Multi, Ongniel, PanWink - Freeform, Winkdeep, allwink, it's MESSY IM SORRY, laji team, might have steamy scenes in the future, seraph of the end/owari no seraph au, ships get confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/producerwink/pseuds/producerwink
Summary: Jihoon joins the vampire extermination unit to avenge the deaths of his family and best friend Guanlin from the vampires. What Jihoon doesn't know, is that Guanlin is now one of them.(a panwink seraph of the end au nobody asked for but probably need)





	1. Vampire Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): violence, explicit language. read at your own risk.

Jihoon wakes up with a start. Again.

He sits up, gasping for air; panting heavily. He clutches his chest and wills his self to calm. After what seemed like five minutes, he calms. He heaves a sigh and rests his head on the window beside his bed and gazes out the night sky.

"Not this again..." He mutters and closes his eyes.

_"Everyone," Guanlin announces with a grin. "We're leaving this hell tonight."_

Jihoon opens his eyes.

Four years ago, in the small room provided by the vampires, where they resided in, Guanlin had gathered everyone to announce that he had a plan to escape the vampire city. Jihoon remembers the big grin on Guanlin's face as he explains his escape plan to Jihoon and their friends,

_"Wait, how did you get this?" Jihoon asks in disbelief, examining the gun. "This is from_ that _vampire, is it not?" Jihoon's tone is laced with worry._

_But that only made Guanlin grin wider. "It is!" Guanlin says proudly. "In exchange for the resources I ask for, I offer my blood to Seongwoo!" Jihoon looked scandalized but was not given a chance to reply because upon seeing Jihoon's panicked face, Guanlin speaks._

_"It's okay hyung." Guanlin reassures the older with a smile. Jihoon's face softens but the feeling of worry and uneasiness never left him. Guanlin takes it as a sign to continue, "While I was in his Mansion, I took a few things. One being that gun and the second being this map," Guanlin lays out a map on the table._

_"This is—" Euiwoong gasps._

_"Yes! A map of the entire vampire city!" Guanlin points at the X marks. "I also had the time to roam around a bit, these places are where it's always almost empty during this time." Guanlin explains. "We just have to follow the places I marked, and we'll be out in no time!"_

_"I don't know Guanlin," Jihoon looks over at Hyungseob, who is looking down at the map, face plastered with anxiety. "So? What's your say?"_

_The three look over at Jihoon. "Why does my opinion matter in this?"_

_Hyungseob shrugs. "You're the oldest."_

_"We're a few months apart, Hyungseob," Jihoon rolls his eyes. When he looks at Guanlin, he sees a glint of hope in his eyes, anxiously playing with his fingers. He sighs. "Well, all of us wants to leave this place, am I right?"_

_Euiwoong nods, Hyungseob is quiet. "Then I say, we trust Guanlin on this one." Jihoon finally decides. Guanlin grins widely. "I say, we leave this place behind."_

Jihoon falls back on his bed and finds the ceiling interesting to look at. He purses his lips. He did not know that, that was the last time he would see Guanlin's smile. 

_"Everyone," Guanlin turns to face them with a huge grin. "There's the exit on the other side! We're almost there!"_

_They erupt into cheers and Jihoon smiles. "Hyung," He snaps out of his dreamy daze and looks at Guanlin. "We're going to be free."_

_Jihoon looks at his friends, full of smiles. "Yeah, we are."_

_Guanlin takes Jihoon's hand, "Let's get out of here, hyung."_

Jihoon shuts his eyes again and bites his lower lip.

_"There you are, my little lambs," A voice muses. It was like slow motion, when he came waltzing towards them, a smug grin plastered on his pale face. "Yes, Yes, that look! The look of when every bit of hope left was taken away from you, is exactly the look I crave; the reason I never stop with this game." He chuckles._

_"T-That—" Guanlin stutters, hands shakily tries to open the map._

_Then a flash of white._

_Eyes wide, mouth ajar, Jihoon could do nothing but stare at the scene happening in front of him. Euiwoong, in the arms of Ong Seongwoo, neck pierced with Seongwoo's fangs._

_"Aww~" Seongwoo drops Euiwoong's lifeless body on the floor. "He's dead already?" Seongwoo chuckles. "I'm impressed, you managed to take a map from me. Okay, I'll give you this," Seongwoo says._

_"That map is not a fraud," He grins. "Once you're on the other side, I won't be able to chase you."_

_Hyungseob screams and runs._

_"That is, if you can make it out without dying."_

_"Hyungseob—!"_

_A flash of red._

_Then Hyungseob's head rolling in front of his feet._

_Jihoon wants to scream and turn his head away from the gruesome scene. But he couldn't. Nothing came out. He felt numb, deaf. Until Guanlin shakes him awake._

_"Hyung," Guanlin tone stern but voice shaking. "Run!" It was too fast._

_Guanlin pushes Jihoon away, taking the gun off his hands and sprinting towards Seongwoo._

_Guanlin shoots. Seongwoo grins, then dodges. "You even managed to take my gun!" The next thing Jihoon sees again, is red. The gun slides somewhere near him. With teary eyes and shaking form, he musters up everything and takes the gun from the floor. He sprints towards the vampire._

_Seongwoo's eyes widen._

_"Die." Jihoon pulls the trigger._

Jihoon sniffs and lets out a shaky breath, blinking the tears away.

_When Seongwoo's body drop to the floor, Jihoon releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. He pants, and blinks._

_"Guanlin!" He rushes over to the younger's side. "Let's get away from here, okay? Hold on a bit longer—" He tries to carry Guanlin's body, but his own shaking isn't helping. Also the fact that Jihoon had a smaller frame compared to the younger's, but he doesn't give up._

_"Hyung, please—"_

_"Please nothing!" cries out. "You're coming with me Guanlin, I am not going to leave you here!" Despite the struggling, Jihoon still tries to pull Guanlin._

_Guanlin's eyes well up with tears as well. Jihoon is probably crying too loud to even hear the footsteps coming. With the strength he has left, Guanlin pushes Jihoon away. "Fucking run, dammit!" Guanlin yells at him._

_"No! You aren't going to die, not on my watch!" Jihoon attempts to pull Guanlin again but the latter stops him._

_"Then you are?" Guanlin grits his teeth and winces. "Run and live, Park Jihoon. For us. Please..." Guanlin begs._

_"I—"_

_"Just fucking run already! Idiot!" Guanlin yells again._

_Jihoon bites his lower lip. He turns around and runs._

Jihoon decides that he can't sleep anymore and heads towards the bathroom. He stares at the mirror and wipes his tears.

"Seriously, Park Jihoon. It's been four years and you're still crying about that. You wimp." Each word is laced with venom; hatred for himself.

He washes his face and exits the bathroom.

"It's ass o'clock in the morning, what are you doing awake?" Jihoon widens his eyes momentarily before relaxing.

"Minhyun hyung."

_Once he was out of the vampire city, he had not expected this—_

_The human city in front of him, or at least used to, is now covered in ashes, flames, and blood. Jihoon's knees drop on the snow and he sobs._

_"So it is true..." He hears a voice behind him. "It is as the prophecy said," Jihoon turns his head around weakly._

_Jihoon sees three men in black uniforms and cloaks. "I'm Hwang Minhyun, these are my squad members, Jisung and Sungwoon. We're here to rescue you." He takes his cloak off._

_"Jisung, give him this," The man, Jisung obliges and wraps the cloak around Jihoon's body gently. Jihoon looks up at Jisung, unsure; could he trust these men? The latter smiles softly; reassuringly; almost like a mother's, as if reading Jihoon's mind. Jihoon's tensed body slowly softens._

"It's me who should be asking. What are you doing here? I didn't hear you enter."

"I knocked." Minhyun shrugs and fiddles with the gun on Jihoon's desk.

"Right," Jihoon sits on his bed and brings his knees close to his chest before hugging them. "What are you doing here?" He asks again.

Minhyun, who is sitting on the swivel chair beside his study table, lost interest in the gun he was fiddling with and faces Jihoon. "Your wound." Minhyun nods towards Jihoon's abdomen. Jihoon's hands instinctively runs his hand softly down his abdomen. Right, I got injured during patrol last night... 

"It's healing." Jihoon says. "That couldn't have possibly be the reason to come see me in the middle of the night," Jihoon nods his head towards the digital clock resting on his desk, 4:26 AM, it read.

Minhyun is silent for a bit, before he shrugs. "As your guardian, it's my duty to help you get your ass moving. I had a feeling you were awake at this time so I came," He gives a lopsided smile. "Your grades are fine, yes but how you interact with people is not." When Jihoon doesn't reply, Minhyun sighs. "You know this isn't gonna help you,"

"What won't?"

"Your past," At Jihoon's silence, Minhyun hums. "I see you still have dreams about it. The reason why you're up this late, perhaps?"

"What, does it matter?" Jihoon bites back.

"Of course it does. In so many ways it could affect your training." Minhyun says. "You can't even make friends in fear that they too, will disappear."

Jihoon is silent. "I'm right again, am I? You get silent when I am," Minhyun chuckles. "Get some sleep. You still have three hours before your classes start." Minhyun turns towards the door and twists the doorknob.

"Why am I even bothering attending school?" Jihoon mutters, but Minhyun stops. Jihoon looks up and takes it as signal to continue. "Who even cares about academics these days? In a world of kill or be killed, I don't understand how this is training."

He turns towards Jihoon with a lopsided smile. "Make friends," And then leaves. Jihoon sighs and closes his eyes. "Stupid Minhyun hyung..."

_He walks towards Minhyun, whimpering. Jihoon opens his arms and wraps them around Minhyun's waist. "I want to kill them all."_

_Minhyun looks surprised for a bit, but he smirks and runs his gloved hands on Jihoon's hair. "Don't worry kid, come with us. We will help you."_

"I'll kill every single vampire." Jihoon exhales. "I promise you, Guanlin."


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon meets friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning(s): Violence, Explicit Language

Jihoon finds looking out the window beside his desk more interesting than listening to the lecture going on. With his cheek rested on top of his palm, he stares into space, completely shutting out every word his teacher says.

It's about five minutes (or so, he estimates) when he hears his teacher calling his name. "Park Jihoon, are you with us?" He questions with a raise of his brow. "Not listening to my lecture again?"

"I'm sorry sir," Jihoon apologises. "Please continue on with the lesson,"

"I just asked you a question about our topic, did you not hear?" Seeing Jihoon's confused and sheepish face, the teacher sighs and turns his back to them, facing the blackboard. "As I was saying..."

Jihoon rests his head on the glass pane and forgets about the lecture completely once again.

_"What in the world is going on?" Jihoon gasps slightly and furrows his eyebrows upon getting a clear view of the once peaceful, once mended city he remembers living in. Everything is covered in ashes, buildings were all demolished; buildings that once stood tall now kneels on the floor, a few parts of the city were covered in flames. The human world now fell into ruins._

_"I thought the population of the humans were wiped out?" He looks back at Minhyun and his comrades._

_"And who told you that? The vampires?" Minhyun scoffs and moves his head to scan the fallen city ahead of them. "It is true, that most humans died because of the calamity, but do you think humans are that weak?"_

_At Jihoon's lack of response, Minhyun continues. "We are the Korean Imperial Demon Army. Our job is to gather what's left of humanity and protect them; train them to make them stronger. Our job is to restore humanity and reclaim what's ours,"_

_Minhyun smiles down at Jihoon, who is looking up at him with an expression mixed with anxiety, worry, and determination. "Do you hate the vampires, kid?"_

_Jihoon clenches his fists. "Yes."_

_"Do you want them all gone?"_

_"Yes," Jihoon says seriously with determination and desire for revenge. "I want them all gone."_

_"Then come with me," Minhyun smirks, offering a hand to Jihoon. "I will help you achieve your revenge. I will give you power to obliterate the vampires."_

"Stupid Minhyun hyung," He mutters, still staring out the window. "I've been still for four years. Why am I even suspended for violating an act when I killed that monster?" He huffs, running his hand down his bandaged abdomen, currently covered by the school uniform.

Last night, Jihoon had been assigned to patrol Ilsan with some people from the defense front line. Jihoon is aware that they're only here for patrol and look-out, not killing. That's a job for the Moon Demon Company to accomplish, not them, and definitely not Jihoon's.

But stubborn Jihoon decides to attack the Horsemen of John that suddenly emerged from somewhere. With little of the knowledge he has and training, he knew he would be able to obliterate this monster. He wasn't wrong though.

But unfortunately, he was only told to help watch out not attack. The plan was to patrol, retreat if they see monsters, report sightings of it to the Moon Demon Company. That's it. But he's Park Jihoon. So being Park Jihoon, lead him here.

Suspension for violating something he shouldn't have done. 

"Tch," Jihoon huffs.

The bell rings, signalling dismissal.

Jihoon heaves a sigh and stands. He grabs his bag from under his desk and arranges his things.

"Chaeyoung-ah, let's get icecream!" He hears a classmate giggle, before exiting the classroom to follow a fellow classmate.

"'Wait up, I want icecream too!' shouldn't you be following after them and saying those?" He hears a voice behind him. He turns to look at the owner of the voice, and was presented with one of his female classmates. She wore a smile on her face, something Jihoon finds irking.

"What are you talking about?" He turns back and continues arranging his things. "Who are you, even?"

"That's weird, we've been classmates for three years now and you still don't know me?" She chuckles.

"I don't know anybody here," Jihoon says as if it's not already obvious.

He receives another chuckle from his classmate before she introduces herself, "I'm Kim Doyeon. I'm an army surveillance officer," She grins when Jihoon turns to face her, eyes widening a bit. "Lieutenant Colonel Hwang Minhyun sent me to observe how you've been cooperating,"

"Cooperating? Cooperating, how?" Jihoon looks at her quizzically.

"Well, you aren't making friends yet," Doyeon shrugs. "The lieutenant asked me to tell you this: That your suspension will last until you make a friend."

"What the hell?" Jihoon takes his bag and slings it over his shoulder. "I've been neglected for four years, four years. And as if it's not enough, he adds this, "friends" bullshit. Tell him I don't need a friend to kill vampires, tell him that I'm already strong enough to beat their asses!"

"The lieutenant expected you to say those," Doyeon pulls a folded paper out from her pocket.  "So he asked me to give you this."

"Minhyun?" Jihoon takes the paper. "So he does understand," Jihoon smiles and takes the note. 

Once unfolded, he read _"The army doesn't need a cherry-boy who can't make friends. If you think this is annoying, then try making a friend and introduce them to me. But of course, that may be impossible for you~ ❤"_ Jihoon pictures Minhyun grinning smugly and groans, crumpling the paper and tossing it somewhere. 

"Fucking suspension," Jihoon groans and stomps away.

Jihoon adjusts his strap and leaves. With Doyeon following.

"Can you not like, follow me?" Jihoon's eyes twitch, causing Doyeon to laugh.

"No can do," She shakes her head. "I'm your surveillance officer. Therefore, it is my job to watch over you and report violated actions to the Lieutenant~" She says in a sing-song voice that Jihoon can't help but feel annoyed of.

Once they reach the lockers near the exit, Jihoon turns to face Doyeon, who is still smiling innocently at him. Jihoon clicks his tongue. "Are you seriously going to follow me until I get home?" Jihoon looks at her with an annoyed expression, but Doyeon's smile doesn't falter. Instead, it grew wider.

"Yup,"

"Might as well join me in bathing then. Completely invade my private, personal space," Jihoon says sarcastically.

Doyeon inches closer to Jihoon. "Should I?" She says suggestively, licking her bottom lip. Jihoon looks absolutely scandalized. At this, Doyeon backs away and laughs. "You should've seen your face!"

Jihoon was about to reply, when he hears voices on the opposite side of where they are.

"P-please stop!"

"'Stop'? You want to be my friend, don't you?" He hears the first voice say. When he focuses on the scene behind Doyeon, he sees a broad schoolmate, (one of his seniors, he guesses picking on a boy, a schoolmate aswell (probably from the junior years). "All I'm asking is one small favor, could you do that for us, Jinyoungie?" Two more of the broad boy's friends came to view, all three of them picking on the boy called Jinyoung, he guesses.

"Yeah, Jinyoung-ah!" One of broadie's friends chime in. "That isn't too difficult~!"

"Well that's peaceful," Jihoon says and turns around. "I'm leaving."

Doyeon frowns. "If that's your reaction to that, at this rate, you won't be able to gain friends."

"Yeah, whatever." Jihoon just continues walking.

"You want to be friends with us, don't you?" Broadie cooes. "You should do what we ask for, like a good boy; like a livestock." He hears broadie cackle. His grip tightens on his strap.

_"We'll give you protection in return for your blood," A vampire announces once every child had gathered. "You will willingly offer them to us."_

_"Because you're all livestock."_

Jihoon stops,

then sighs.

"So? Are you gonna do it?" The picking continues. The boy on the ground, Jinyoung, could only gulp and nod. "That's the spirit! I thought our little Jinyoung here is—" 

"Hey," It's Jihoon. He glares at the three who in return, scowl at him with slight confusion on their faces. "Give it a rest already."

"Oh~?" Doyeon muses. "Contrary to the Intel I revieved, you're actually a nice person!" She teases, but backs away when the three near Jihoon.

"And who're you?" Broadie's second friend raises a brow and looks at Jihoon up and down. "Who are you to barge in and act all heroic?"

Broadie joins them. "Want to be our errand boy instead?" He smirks down at Jihoon. Broadie may have the height, but Jihoon knows how to fight. He's pretty confident with his hand-to-hand combat skills.

Jihoon just glares at them. "How about you and your... friends get lost and stop this bullshit, hmm? Acting so low, beating someone weaker than you." Jihoon spits.

Broadie is irked, judging from how his smug expression turns into something, somewhat pissed. "What?"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Jihoon jabs his chest. "Scram." 

"This asshole--!"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you," Doyeon whistles. "Your suspension gets extended if you hurt a civilian."

Jihoon's eyes widen. "WHAT?"

His face gets a solid punch after that.

* * *

Jihoon lets out an annoyed, long groan. "Suspension, and now I have to be an errand boy?" He mutters, annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry for that—" Jinyoung stutters with his apology. "That was my fault. I'm sorry for getting you into it." He says apologetically.

"You should be," Jihoon huffs. Then sighs, because what can he do? He turns to glare at Doyeon instead. "Hey, it'd be nice if you help carry one of these." Jinyoung's hands are occupied with a paper bag, and Jihoon's is with beer and coke cans.

Doyeon giggles. "That's a funny joke."

Jihoon barely, successfully holds back the urge to hit Doyeon.

"I can hold it," Jinyoung says. "I mean, I'm the one who dragged you into this mess, so as an apology I—"

"No, you're carrying enough," Jihoon sighs. "And stop apologizing, was that your ninety-ninth apology?" 

"Sorry..."

"What did I just say?" Jihoon sighs again. "By the way, why were you getting bullied back there?" Jihoon notices Jinyoung's eyes wide a bit.

"They're not bullying me though..."

"Yeah right, that's what all bullied people say." Jihoon frowns.

"It's true though!" Jinyoung hugs the paper bag closer to his chest. "Jihan wasn't bullying me, because I wanted to be his friend."

"Who's Jihan?" Jihoon asks dumbly.

"I see you have a chicken's brain," Doyeon sighs. Jihoon will really lose his temper one day.

"Jihan sunbaenim was the one who punched you," Jinyoung supplies. Jihoon looks at him. "I failed the entrance exam for the Moon Demon Company, and I heard that Jihan was reserved a place in the army... That's why," Jinyoung's hold on the paper bag tightens. "To avenge my family, I must be nice to him for him to help me out."

"He was?!" Jihoon drops everything he is holding on the floor. "That isn't fair! I was not given but that— that punk was?!" Jihoon lets out a frustrated groan.

Doyeon's eyes flicker for a bit. Jinyoung nods sadly. "I was really disappointed of myself upon failing. I thought that I could finally kill the _bloodsucker_ who killed my family but..." Jihoon stares at Jinyoung. "I hid. Basically running away. I could have saved them."

"Idiot," Jihoon picks up a can and hits Jinyoung's head. "If you went out your hiding spot, not only your family but you'd also be dead. They wouldn't want that now, would they?" Jinyoung looks at Jihoon, unsure. "Don't go for the exam again. A weakling like you would get in the way."

Jinyoung's eyes widen, he looked like he wanted to say something back but couldn't. Because before he could even reply, an explosion came from behind them.

* * *

_"Attention! Please evacuate the school grounds. A vampire has escaped and is now in the second building. Repeat, please evacuate the school grounds!"_

"What's a vampire doing in the school grounds?!" Jinyoung drops the paper bag he is holding.

"Both of you, head to safety. I'll go call the Moon Demon Company—" Doyeon was cut off short when Jihoon runs. Not to the safe side, but to where the explosion came from. Doyeon groans and stomps her foot. "Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

"You go run!" Jihoon shouts back. "I'll kill that bloodsucker!" Jihoon only heard _"that idiot!"_ before he's completely out of Jinyoung and Doyeon's sight.

He pushes pass the mass of students heading the opposite side and successfully gets to the other side and avoids tripping over. He runs to the fifth building first, where his classes are usually at to grab his gun and katana from his lockers. He takes a breath before running off to the second building.

* * *

"Please stop..." The female student in the vampire's grasp pleads weakly as tears start falling from her eyes. The vampire only chuckles and rubs its thumb on the student's collarbone in circles.

"Shh~" The vampire shushes. "I promise you won't feel a thing." It grins before leaning downward slowly.

"Hey!" Then Jihoon comes in, with his katana out of its sheath. "It's been four years since I've seen one of your kind, _bloodsucker._ I've waited for this day." He charges towards the vampire and swings his katana. The vampire dodges, flipping on air and landing on a table behind Jihoon.

"A human?" The vampire asks itself then smirks. "I don't mind having two for lunch."

"As if," Jihoon tightens his hold on his katana. "You'll vanish before you even get to—" He hears a gasp from his side.

"You're—"

Jihoon turns his head towards the voice. "You!" He calls before turning back to the vampire. "Jihan right? Why don't you fight? You were given a place for the army, you should be helping me out!"

"That..." Jihan says slowly, stuttering. "That was a lie! I thought people would fear me if I spread that I was given a place for the army..." He says, voice laced with panic.

Jihoon groans. "I was fooled for a minute back there. But they were right about not giving a coward like you a place in the army," Jihoon spits.

"I..."

The vampire launches forward, Jihoon swings his blade once again, but this time, the vampire wasn't able to dodge. Jihoon manages to cut its cheek. The vampire jumps back and smirks.

"Impressive," It says and covers its cut with its hand. After a few seconds, it's healed, like the cut has never been there. It was Jihoon who launches forward next, swinging his blade and the vampire dodges all of it, except for the one swift movement Jihoon makes. He lands another cut on the vampire's chest.It jumps back again and heals it.

"Jihan! What are you waiting for? Take the girl away from here while I kill this thing!" Jihoon yells. Jihan nods shakily before standing.

"Soon, I will revover," But the vampire was beside the female student already. "Once I drink her blood, you're no match for me." Before the vampire could pierce its fangs on the poor student's neck and satisfy its hunger, a figure came charging, taking the vampire with him on the floor.

"Jihoon hyung!"

"Jinyoung?!" Jihoon's eyes widen. The vampire stands above Jinyoung.

The vampire grits its teeth and glares at Jinyoung. Before the vampire could continue its plan to just feed on Jinyoung instead, Jihoon is in front of it, blocking its palm with his blade.

Jihoon gives Jinyoung a grin. "Nice one, Jinyoung!"

"Humans," The vampire continues to glare at Jihoon. "Are so nosy!" It then grabs Jihoon by the neck and runs forward. Before he knew it, Jihoon's back hits the glass pane with so much force it shatters. Then he was falling from the second floor, a hand gripping his neck.

Jihoon groans when his entire being hits the floor. The vampire's eyes widen momentarily, staring down at its abdomen, where Jihoon's blade had pierced. It laughs. "This is not enough to kill me," And leans forward. "Now all I have to do is drink your blood before the Moon Demon Company arrives—"

Then another blade enters it's stomach.

"You called?" Minhyun says.

"A cursed blade...?" Was the vampire's last words before it disappears in swirling black smoke, once Minhyun pulls his blade out. When he returns the blade back his sheath, he looks at Jihoon gaping at him.

"What did I tell you about not thinking and attacking beforehand?" Minhyun sighs.

"I was close to killing it..." Jihoon says sheepishly and sits up, groaning in pain.

Minhyun sighs again and shakes his head. "Do you think a normal weapon like that could kill that thing? You really are an idiot." Minhyun smiles. "You did well though, for a kid. Thanks to you, we have fewer casualties. You saved your friends and school."

Jihoon looks behind Minhyun. He sees two familiar figures, Jisung and Sungwoon, smiling at him, but the last two are unknown to him. "The Moon Demon Company..." Jihoon whispers. "I don't have... friends." Says sheepishly, pink tinting Jihoon's cheeks. When he sees Doyeon grinning and waving at him behind Minhyun, he huffs.

"Anyway, you saw my skill!" Jihoon tells Mimhyun. "Let me join the Vampire Extermination Unit!"

"Sorry kid, but you lack sense of teamwork. I hate those kind of people the most," Minhyun smiles.

Doyeon giggles beside him. "You have the most hard time working as a team, Lieutenant."

"What was that Doyeon?"

"Nothing~"

"Anyway, like what I had Doyeon to tell you, if you can't make friends—"

"Friends this, friends that!" Jihoon groans. "You don't need friends to kill a vam—"

"Jihoon hyung!" Both Jihoon and Minhyun's head turns towards the owner of the voice. "Jihoonie hyung, you're okay!"

"Jinyoung?!" The said male goes running towards him. Jinyoung grins.

"Hyung! Thank goodness you're okay! I was worried!"

"Oh, Jinyoung—" Before Jihoon gets to continue his sentence, he feels an excruciating pain coming from his abdomen. Then red stains his white uniform. 

"Who's this?" Minhyun turns to Doyeon.

"His friend, apparently." Doyeon replies.

Jihoon's vision goes black. Luckily for him, Jinyoung was there to catch him before he falls on the floor. "H-hyung?! Hyung! Somebody call an ambulance, Jihoon hyung is bleeding!"

Minhyun and Doyeon are just watching them. "Looks like you'll have to keep your promise, Lieutenant Colonel."

Minhyun turns to Doyeon, looking completely scandalized. "What?! You've got to be kidding!"

* * *

_Jihoon sits up._

_"Jihoon hyung!" Jihoon can recognize that voice anywhere. He turns behind him, eyes wide._

_"Guanlin..." There stood Guanlin, grinning at him. Hyungseob and Euiwoong were there too, the three of them were all grinning at him._

_"Hyung just saved his friends today, I'm happy." Said Euiwoong._

_"Right?" Hyungseob chuckles. "I see you've found your new family. Take good care of them, okay? And don't be the scared little Jihoon you were before." Hyungseob laughs when Jihoon glares at him._

_"I wasn't a scaredy cat, you were," Jihoon smiles when he sees Guanlin giggle. "And what new family? You're the only family I have."_

_Guanlin smiles. "Hyung," His hand reaches to wipe Jihoon's tears. "Ahh hyung~ Why are you crying?"_

_"Yeah," Hyungseob chuckles. "I thought you're a grown up already?"_

_"I am!" Jihoon sniffs and wipes his own tears himself. "It's just..."_

_"Hyung," He hears Euiwoong. "You know, you shouldn't be scared of having new friends. And you shouldn't blame yourself too if they're hurt."_

_"Yeah," Guanlin says. "Euiwoong is right. Don't beat yourself up over for what happened. You did nothing wrong, we wanted you to live." Guanlin smiles._

_"I..."_

_"Hyung," Guanlin smiles sadly. "We need to go." And stands. Jihoon's eyes widens._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Don't stop yourself from making friends hyung," Was Guanlin's last words before he, Euiwoong and Hyungseob turns around to walk to the opposite side._

_"H-hey! Why are you going that way?"_

_They don't reply._

_"G-Guanlin! Hyungseob! Euiwoong!" Jihoon's tears stream down his face. "P-please... Don't leave me!"_

"Guanlin!" He wakes up, his hand reaching for the ceiling. He lets a few tears stream down his face before he wipes them.

The door opens. "Hyung!" It's Jinyoung. And Doyeon walking after him.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Jinyoung sits on the chair beside Jihoon and grins. "You saved me back there, two times. Thank you."

Jihoon blushes. "I-It's nothing..." 

Doyeon clears her throat and smiles. "Anyway, Park Jihoon. As of today, you have been assigned for the Vampire Extermination Unit."

"What?" Jihoon's eyes widens.

"Good for you, Jihoon hyung!"

"Your enlistment was accepted too, Bae Jinyoung," Doyeon smiles. "They admired how you both put yourselves on the line to save your friends."

Jinyoung grins and looks at Jihoon.

"And so, we've become the comrades you hate so much~" Doyeon laughs and holds her hand out. "Kim Doyeon, welcome to the Moon Demon Company."

"Bae Jinyoung, pleased to work with you!" Jinyoung eagerly puts a hand on top of Doyeon's. "You too, hyung!"

Jihoon hesitates before adding his own on top of Jinyoung's. "Park Jihoon," With his cheeks tinted with pink, he says

"Pleased to work with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mistakes!! im aware that this chapter indeed has a lot lmao this was not beta read. it's longer than the first as the first chapter is just a prologue. the following chapters will be long aswell, i think. this fic is more of like, just the anime with added scenes, removed scenes, different characters. im gonna try to add more original scenes (not taken from the anime) in the future!! thank you ♡

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? TT i'm so sorry for mistakes lmao this is my first time writing something decent TT english is not my first language, i am not goof in it please bear with my grammar mistakes aaaaaaa my vocabulary isn't that wide scree i hope you all liked my first fic ever aaaaaaa ill edit unwanted stuff i did later on hehe. thank you so much for the encouraging comments! i hope i did not ruin your expectations on this one!!


End file.
